Only YouA Troyella Story
by wildcatsRAWR
Summary: Based On The HSM Trilogy


Only You[A Troyella Story]

Episode 1-First Day

**Gabriella:** *looking out the window of the car, sighing sadly and deeply*

_Gabriella Montez was sitting in the passenger seat of her mom's Nissan. This was the 6th time she had moved every summer. She couldn't stand it. The worst part was she had to go to another new school tomorrow and dread being the new girl once again. Her mom promised her that she would stay until she graduates. Gabriella wouldn't believe it, though. Her mom stopped at a convienence store to grab some snacks. Gabriella got out of the van and walked outside, leaning against the back of the van and crossing her arms._

**Gabriella:** *sighs* I can't believe this. I hate this.

**Troy:** Hate what?

_Gabriella looks over to see a tall boy with shaggy brownish hair looking over at her. He was leaning against a jeep, supposedly his dad's, looking just as bored as Gabriella._

**Troy:** *walks over and stands next to her* Sorry. You just seem as bored as me. *chuckles*

**Gabriella:** *smiles shyly, looking down*

_She noticed his sparkly blue eyes right away. She couldn't help but stare at them. She also noticed his amazing smile._

**Troy:** So..I'm Troy.

**Gabriella:** Gabriella Montez. *smiles*

**Troy:** That's a nice name. *flashes a dazzling smile*

_There it was. His smile. She stared at how shiny and white his teeth were but quickly came back to reality when she heard her mom's voice._

**Gabriella:** *sees her mom get in the car* Um..I have to go.

**Troy:** Oh ok. *little disappointed* Um..can I get your number?

**Gabriella: **We just met. *blushes a little*

**Troy:** *rubs neck* Yeah, I know. But, I mean..I do want to get to know you. You seem like a very nice girl.

**Gabriella:** Ok. *giggles, handing him her phone*

**Troy:** *takes her picture and then takes his on her phone, tapping in his number*

**Gabriella:** *smiles* Um..later. *waves then gets in the car*

**Troy:** *smiles, watching the car drive away*

_She actually met a boy. A cute boy at that! And it was at a measly little food store in the middle of nowhere. She got lucky at that but she would probably never see him again. And he probably wouldn't call, either. He seemed like the jock type. And she was definetly not jock. She was known as the freaky math girl. Always knowing everything. She hated it but she couldn't help it. She dealt with the people teasing her. She was used to it. But she knew that this year was when she would keep to herself. Nothing would keep her distracted. The next morning, Gabriella Montez made her way up the steps to the second floor of the East High. She is now living in Albequerque, New Mexico. She is starting her junior year and was heading to homeroom where she would meet a woman named Ms. Darbus. Once she got in the classroom, Gabriella handed Ms. Darbus some papers and looked for a seat. She stood behind a boy who was sitting on his desk. She hesitated for awhile, wondering if she should tap his shoulder._

**Chad:** *nods his head, looking behind Troy*

**Troy:** *turns around and goes wide-eyed* Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** *gasps* Troy?

**Troy/Gabriella:** What are you doing here?

**Gabriella:** *giggles, looking down and then at him* I just transferred here. I didn't know you would be at this school.

**Troy:** Neither did I! *looks at Chad, seeing him look confused* Uh..well, yeah. You're here. That's cool.

**Gabriella:** *looks at him, confused* Um..yeah. So, since I am here, I was wondering if you could maybe show me around or-

**Chad:** Sorry. Free period is next and we have basketball practice.

**Troy:** Yeah. So, better find someone else.

_Gabriella was hurt by his words, figuring out quickly that he didn't even care. She rushed to the back of the classroom and sat in the last seat, trying to fight back tears. Soon, the bell rang and homeroom started._

**Troy:** *sits in his seat and then turns around, looking at Gabriella*

**Gabriella:** *saw Troy look at her*

_Why did he have the nerve to look at her? She wouldn't stoop to his level._

**Gabriella:** *looks away and at the teacher*

**Troy:** *sighs, turning back around*

_After homeroom, Gabriella grabs her things and walks out, trying to find a way to pass free period. She roamed around the halls, not knowing where to go. Suddenly, she saw, from the corner of her eye, someone walking next to her._

**Troy:** I'm sorry.

**Gabriella:** *looks at him* What? For turning out to be a big jerk?

**Troy:** I know I acted like a jerk but Chad was giving me this look where I had to act like a jerk.

_He knew that he wasn't making that much sense. _

**Troy:** Is this making any sense to you? *winces*

**Gabriella:** Yes it is. It makes perfect sense to me that you are weak. *smirks at him*

**Troy:** *puts a fist to his mouth* Oh! Oh! Oh-oh! Making jokes, huh?

**Gabriella:** I can joke. *shrugs*

**Troy:** Mm-hm. So, are you trying to confuse me?

**Gabriella:** Look. *turns to him and stops walking* I have stooped down to people's levels before. I might be nice to you right now but that doesn't mean I am stooping to your level.

**Troy:** *rubs chin and smirks* So, what can I do to make you stoop to my level?

**Gabriella:** *crosses arms* Are you flirting with me?

**Troy:** *looks up and then at her* Ha ha. Maybe. I can flirt.

**Gabriella:** *rolls eyes* I'll see you later. *walks down the hall*

**Troy:** *smiles, walking toward the gym*

_Gabriella kept thinking about her and Troy's little conversation in the hallway. He was flirting with her but did she like it? She didn't have time to answer that because she bumped into someone, dropping her books._

**Gabriella:** Oh! I am so sorry.

**Sharpay:** *looks at her up and down then at her own books on the floor*

_Gabriella got the point and picked up the girls books, handing them to her._

**Gabriella:** Um..I'm Gabriella.

**Sharpay:** *flips her hair over her shoulder* I know who you are. The girl who was talking to Troy Bolton.

**Gabriella:** Um..am I not supposed to?

**Sharpay:** Well, I don't know. He is the jock and major superstar at East High. You are..the new girl. He never associates with new students. *smiles*

**Gabriella:** Oh. *shrugs* Well, I don't really need to focus on boys. All-

**Sharpay:** Yeah, especially Troy Bolton. Well, welcome to East High. Blah blah blah. Toodles! *waves and leaves*

**Gabriella:** *exhales, walking down the hallway*

_She couldn't believe what happened. A random girl coming up to her, telling her to stay away from Troy. She was so confused. And it wasn't just about what happened. She was confused as to whether she should listen to her. She walked past the gym and saw Troy shooting baskets inside. She stopped and looked in the window. All of a sudden, she saw Troy look her way and smile. He started running to the door. Gabriella didn't know what to do but she decided to stay. He opened the door and stood out in the hall with her, smiling._

**Troy:** Hey.

**Gabriella:** Hey. *smiles* Um..basketball?

**Troy:** Uh..yeah. Shooting baskets. *chuckles* So, how is your first day?

**Gabriella:** Um..I guess it is not that good. *shrugs*

**Troy:** Why? What happened?

**Gabriella:** Um..this blonde girl. I accidently bumped into her and she gave me a glare. I introduced myself and she said I was a new girl and that I shouldn't talk to you since you are a jock.

**Troy:** Blonde girl? Was she wearing a sparkly outfit?

**Gabriella:** Sorta.

**Troy:** Sharpay Evans.

**Gabriella:** Um..elaborate.

**Troy:** Sharpay is like the primadonna of East High. Don't even listen to her.

**Gabriella:** *shrugs* I follow my own path.

**Troy:** *chuckles* Well, how about you can follow the path to a movie on Saturday with me? *smiles*

_Gabriella was caught off guard. She didn't know what to say, to be honest. One side said to say no and the other said to say yes. She wished she could say yes but she also wanted to say no. She couldn't honestly spit out both in one word. She would look stupid if she said yo. _

**Troy:** So, will you?

**Gabriella:** Um..I don't know.

**Troy:** *looks down*

**Gabriella:** No no no! I am not saying no but I am not saying yes either. *looks to the side, mouthing "What"*

**Troy:** *chuckles* So, basically a maybe?

**Gabriella:** Wait. *sighs and smiles at him* Um..a movie would be nice. Meet you there at 7?

**Troy:** *nods* Absolutely. Um...I better go get back to practice so I won't get in trouble.

**Gabriella:** *giggles* Yeah.

_Gabriella didn't know what to do at that moment. She just made a date with Troy. Was it a date? She figured it was. She noticed Troy looking at her, awkward. He was thinking the same thing. Then, all of a sudden, he saw him slowly lean in towards her. Was he about to kiss her? Kissing her BEFORE the date? She didn't know what to do but she felt herself move closer to him. She didn't want to stop either. Then, both their lips touched. His lips were soft and tender, continuously kissing her. She had her eyes closed, kissing him back. She didn't want to pull back so she put her hand on the back of his neck. She felt his hand on her back and then it all stopped. Both were in shock and amazement._

**Troy:** Uh..*looks at her* Sorry.

**Gabriella:** Uh..*presses lips together* It's ok. *giggles nervously* I liked it.

**Troy:** *smiles* I better go. Um..I'll see you later?

**Gabriella:** Wait. Does this mean that..

**Troy:** ..we're together? Um..I don't know.

**Gabriella:** Well, we kissed. And it wasn't for the stage. *shrugs*

**Troy:** Well, maybe we could be together if I asked you to be my girlfriend.

_Gabriella looked at him, stunned. Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend?_

**Gabriella:** Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?

**Troy:** *nods slowly*

_Gabriella knew that he was nervous. She didn't know what to say. She knew he would be crushed if she said no. But if she said yes, he would be the happiest guy. She decided to to do what was best._


End file.
